Grace
by PaSsIoNaTeDrEaMer
Summary: Sequal to Burn Derek & Meredith, 9 months later.
1. Rockabye

**I don't own it, wish I did. This is the sequal to "Burn" **

**I don't own the song either, its "Rockabye" by Shawn Mullins**

* * *

**Excerpt from Burn:**

_"I knew it was you. While I was under, I had this feeling. I felt you. I felt your hands, your breath, your essence. I knew you were there with me. OH Meredith, I'm so proud of you. Words will never explain how proud I am of you. You are the love of my life. The reason my world goes around. I am forever debted to you not only for saving my life, but for being the woman of my dreams." He grabbed her and held her close. He was never letting her go again._

* * *

She looked up at him, she had never looked so happy. "Derek, " she whispered as he started to fall asleep. "Hmmmmm, " he replied. She paused, took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

They stood there, joy filling their eyes, as they gazed into the nursery. There she was. The tiny life they had created together. She was beautiful. An angel from above. She had wavy dark blonde hair, electric blue eyes, and she already had dimples and she didn't even have to smile. She was the most beautiful being either had ever seen. Her name was Grace.

Derek & Meredith had overcome so much in the past few months when they found out Meredith was pregnant with Grace. Derek was recovering from his brain surgery. He had just regained his memory. They were laying in bed the night of his surgery, when Meredith told him. "Derek, " she whispered as he started to fall asleep. "Hmmmmm, " he replied. She paused, took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

He looked up at her, eyes filled with joy and happiness. "Oh, Meredith, I am so happy. I can't believe I came so close to missing this. Thank you so much for saving me, Mere, you saved me in more ways than I will ever be able to explain." He placed his hand on her stomach, "Hey little one, I'm your daddy. I can't wait to meet you. I hope you are as beautiful as your mother." He leaned down and kissed her belly. "Good night peanut." With that, he kissed Meredith on her forehead and they lay in his hospital bed and drifted to sleep.

Meredith noticed Derek was zoning out again, "Hey, what are you thinking about?" She asked him. He just looked at her and smiled. "What?" She returned his smile. Before she could ask him again what was on his mind, her thoughts were interrupted by baby Gracie crying. They looked into the nursery at their wailing daughter. The nurse picked her up and began to rock her and sing her a lullaby. Gracie was still screaming hysterically. Meredith's motherly instincts kicked into gear.

She entered the nursery and took Gracie from the nurse. Being a doctor at SGH sometimes had its advantages. She cradled Gracie in her arms and began to sing, "everything's gonna be all right rockabye, rockabye everything's gonna be all right rockabye, rockabye"

Gracie was sound asleep as Meredith continued to hum the song to her. Derek watched in awe as he realized how motherhood came so easily to Meredith. He realized he had never loved her as much as he did in that moment, while she was swaying in the moonlight with their daughter.

Meredith laid Gracie back into her cradle and she crept out of the nursery. Derek pulled her into his arms, "Meredith, I love you so much. I have never been happier than I am at this moment." He kissed her with more intensity and electricity than he had ever kissed her. There was something different about this kiss. If possible, it seemed as though they were more connected than before.

They walked back to Meredith's room and tried to get some sleep. It had been a very strenuous day, and Gracie was sound asleep in the nursery so they figured they better sleep while they can. They knew once they went home with her, their nights would be filled with diaper changes, crying, feedings and more. As they held one another, their hearts beating together, they drifted to sleep, both with smiles on their faces.

Sometime in the middle of the night, they were awoken by Bailey. She was nervous and upset and distraught and talking too fast for Meredith and Derek to understand. Finally she slowed down enough to spit out the bad news, "It's Gracie, she, she," Bailey was on the verge of hyperventhilating, "She's missing."

* * *

The more you review the faster I update! 


	2. Voices

I dont own it, still wish i did :) Enjoy!

* * *

A/N: Alot of Derek in this chap. Not much Mere. Secrets from Derek's past come back to haunt him. We meet a new character. He's the key to Derek's past that no one knows about.

* * *

Meredith and Derek jumped out of bed and ran to the nursery. "What do you MEAN she's missing?" Meredith screamed at the nurses. "Where the Hell were YOU? Why were you not watching our child? Seriously WHERE WERE YOU?!? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! You are WORTHLESS and if I have any sayso, you will NOT have a job here when I'm finished with you." Meredith was hysterical. Derek grabbed her, wrapped her in his arms, tears rolling down his face, and just held her.

She collapsed into his arms, "Our baby, Derek, shes gone. Where is she? Who would do this? Why would someone do this to us? Why why why" she kept repeating. He just cradled her and stroked her dirty blonde hair as she silently weeped into his chest.

"Mere, we will find her. We will. I promise. I would never let anything happen to our little one and I promise if it's the last thing I ever do, I will bring her home." He kissed her again. The intense look in his eyes was burning through her soul. She knew when he spoke those words, that no matter what it took, he would be true to his word. "I'll be right back." He kissed her hand and headed down the corridor toward his office. Meredith was left standing in front of the nursery looking at them empty cradle where her daughter should be sleeping.

Derek was in his office alone. He was falling apart. His daughter was gone. His wife was unravelling at the ends. He was barely holding it together. He threw his chair across the room. All the contents on top of his desk went flying across it and into the floor. He paced, running his fingers through his hair wondering who would do this, and why. His mind was racing, trying to think if it was a patient grudge, or something different. Suddenly, his phone rang. He looked at the number. Untraceable. "Hello?"

"I have your daughter," the voice said. "You will follow my instructions, or you will never see her again."

Angrily, Derek screamed into the phone, "Who the hell are you ASSHOLE? Why do you have my daughter? What do you want with us? I Swear to God when I find you, I will kill you with my bare hands!" His face was wet from all the tears flowing from his beautiful blue eyes. He sat in the corner of his office as the voice spoke again.

"Ahh, Derek, Derek, Derek. I never knew you to be the violent type. I kind of like this side of you. Why is it that I've never heard you so upset before Derek. You've lost people in your life before. You've lost someone near and dear to you. Why is it so different THIS time?" Derek froze. It couldnt be. Surely this was not happening to him again.

"What have you done with her? Why is it you still feel the need to do this to me? Didn't you cause enough pain and anguish last time?" Derek felt like his world was crumbling around him. Everything he and Meredith had built, their relationship, their family. It was on the brink of disaster again. He knew he should have told her. He knew holding secrets from her would eventually come back to haunt him. "Meet me at the docks, 1 hour. I'll tell you where we go from here."

The phone disconnected, Derek dropped the phone and hung his head between his legs trying to wrap his mind around what was happening. This could not be happening to him again, he thought. He thought things were "even" last time. He thought they had worked through this grudge. Obviously, he thought wrong. What worried Derek the most, how would he tell Meredith?

* * *

Sorry so short. Needed to build up to where I'm going with this! Remember, read and review and you get faster updates!!! PD 


	3. Strangers

I dont own it wish i did.

A/N: The last 2 parts of the chapter actually take place at the same time. Derek is talking with one person, Meredith speaking to another. ;) ENJOY!

* * *

She noticed how pale he was. How his face was covered in worry and fear. She touched his hand, "What's going to happen Derek? What's going to happen if we dont find her?" Meredith started to cry again. He held her close, knowing he was about to break her heart. He pulled her to sit down, he was going to tell her now and get it out of the way.

"Mere, I need to tell you something." She could tell by the tone in his voice and the coldness in his eyes, this was not good. She nodded, preparing herself for the worst. "Mere, I just want to start off by saying I'm sorry. I should have seen this coming and I let you down. I should have known she would come back. She always told me she would always be there. I ignored her threats, thought they were just words. I overlooked her words until..." he trailed off. Here it comes, he thought, the clencher. "Until," he continued, "She kidnapped my son."

Meredith was silent. She looked at him, shock written all over her face. "Your, your son?" she somehow managed to stutter. He nodded. "But, I, you didn't, Addison..." her thoughts were scattered and she couldn't even manage to put a complete sentence together. She looked back toward him with questioning eyes.

He sighed, "Addie and I were married young, she got pregnant at 19 and we had a son. Daniel. He was about 6 months old when she showed up. Addie and I were both working at the time, and she barged into our house, knocked the nanny out and hightailed it off with our son." Tears started to fall from his eyes, "We never saw him again," he whispered.

Meredith leaned over and took his hand, "Oh Derek, I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me this before? Why did you keep it a secret? Why.." She trailed off. She could see the pain and hurt in his eyes and decided it was best to just listen and be there for him. Even though he had kept it from her, this was a time for them to stick together, to be strong, for Gracie.

"She called me tonight. She wants to meet in an hour. Mere, I promise, I won't let her touch Gracie. I'll kill her with my bare hands before I let her lay a hand on our daughter," he vowed. With that, he stood up, kissed Meredith goodbye, and walked out of the hospital to see her for the first time in 11 years.

Meredith sat in her hospital room staring at the wall. She was in a state of shock. Her husband just dropped a huge bomb on her. He and Addie had a son that had been kidnapped. Her Gracie had just been kidnapped. Why was Derek the target of this females plans. What had he ever done to her to make her hold this type of grudge on him. Meredith's mind whirled and couldnt quite grasp the intensity and severity of the situation. She was completely out of control and it was tearing her apart inside.

He was leaning over the railing watching the moon's reflection on the water when he heard her voice. "Derek." He turned around. There she was. She looked the exact same as she did when he met with her about Daniel. She was wearing that same black jacket, the same grey gloves. Her hair was different, it was blonde. She stepped closer, her eyes had changed. They reflected the coldness and emptiness she was feeling. She smiled at him, "It's been a while Derek. How have you been?"

His fury began to rise, "Where is she?" he demanded. She laughed. "Where is my daughter, and honestly, WHAT is it you want this time?"

"Derek, you know what I want. I've wanted it since I lost it. I dont know why you keep denying it. If only you would give me what I want, you can have what you want. Thats what I'm asking for, a simple, trade, so to say." She was truly psychotic, he thought to himself. He knew when he had met her for the first time, she was trouble. Stupid, stupid, stupid he mentally told himself.

He nodded, and said to her, "One condition." That sparked her attention. "I want Gracie back right now, in my arms. I want to hold her, to see her. To make sure you didn't hurt her like you did Daniel." She looked at him skeptically, then she looked all around them to make sure he had come alone. She nodded toward her car, and the door opened.

Meredith was getting worried. He had been gone a while now, and he hadn't called her with an update. Not only was she worried about her child, but now, she feared for her husband. She felt so alone, and suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped at the touch, but softened when she turned around. There he was. Their eyes met. She hadn't seen him in years. What was he doing here? How did he know she was here? She started to get nervous.

"What , what are you doing here?" She asked him. The look in his eyes scared her. He wasn't himself. He was hiding something and she could tell by just looking at him.

"Hello Meredith. Would you like to see your daughter? I can take you to her." She looked at him, almost afraid to ask WHY he knew where her daughter was. Surely he didn't have anything to do with it...did he?

* * *

Please Read and Review! Again, sorry so short! I dont want to "drag it out" but I am trying to build up to the big scene! 


	4. Flashback: Beginning of the End

Don't own it wish i did :) 

A/N: Flashback Chapter. Derek/Addison/Daniel/Female Character

Here you will learn the secret.

* * *

Flashback:

Derek looked down at his pager, 911 Home it read. He ran to the nearest phone and dialed Cris, the nanny. She picked up the phone in tears, "Dr, Shepard, I'm so sorry, I didn't know who she was, I let her in without asking any questions, he's gone, " she rambled.

"Slow down Cris, what happened?" He was starting to get worried when Addie ran up to him crying. "Hold on Cris, Addie is here." He looked at Addie, "What's going on Addie?"

"He's gone Derek, Daniel has been kidnapped." Derek dropped the phone and grabbed Addison and they ran out of the hospital and rushed home.

They arrived home, their house surrounded by police and investigators trying to get any prints of the mystery person. "Mr & Mrs. Shepard?" an investigator asked them. They nodded, "Could you please come with me?" They follwed him into the foyer where the officer proceeded to question them.

"Do you know anyone who would want to do this to you?" They both shook their heads. "Do you have any idea why your nanny let her in without questioning her identiy?" Again, they shook their heads. "Any ex's who may hold a grudge against you two?" Addison shook her head, Derek dropped his. "Mr. Shepard?" The investigator asked again.

"He name's Karie. She was my girlfriend before I met Addie. We only went out a few months, but she was possesive. Like, wanting to get married, start a family, be together right then and there. She pushed me. SHe constantly nagged me about how she would never be happy until she had my children..." he trailed off. The investigator noted what Derek had told him, Addison looked at him in utter shock.

"Why didn't you tell me about this Derek? You could have saved this from happening! This is YOUR fault! You're the reason our son is gone Derek. What did you do to this girl to make her so crazy!" Addison stormed from the room leaving Derek and the investigator alone.

"Mr. Shepard, do you think Karie did this?" Derek looked at him with more pain in his eyes than he had ever had. Then, he nodded.

"She called me about a week ago. Told me she was still in love with me and intended to keep her promise to me. I asked her what promise, she said, I told you Derek, I would have your kids one day. I thought she was just saying things, I mean, she was a little psychotic when I was with her, I just never thought..." he trailed off and broke down into tears.

The investigator handed Derek his card and thanked him for the information. They swore they would do everything they could to find his son.

Once they were gone, Derek walked into his and Addie's room. He was going to apologize for everything. She had of course had a right to know. Little did HE know, she had heard everything he told the investigator. Everything about how she called him, and even the threat that was made.

"She WARNED you Derek. She TOLD you she was coming," Addie screamed at him. "You were to wrapped up in work to even pay attention to her! You obviously knew how unstable she was! You said it yourself she was crazy! How could you ignore this Derek? NOW, our son is GONE, and it IS your fault." She stormed out of the house.

That was the beginning of the end for Derek and Addison.

* * *

Please Read & Review! The more I get the faster the updates! I'm in the mood to write but I dont wanna write for only me! PLEASE tell me how you feel about it, good or bad! 


	5. Flashback: Revisiting the Past

Don't own it wish i did

A/N: Flashback Chapter. Meredith/Male Character

Here you will learn HER secret.

* * *

_Flashback:_

Graduation day. Meredith Grey was standing in line to receive her diploma. She was to leave the next day for Dartmouth. She was going to attend summer seminars before her freshman year of college. Today was the day, she thought. The first day of the rest of her life. She would break things off with Jack. He was too possessive over her. He wanted them to get married right out of high school. He wanted her to follow him to the community college and move in with him. Her dream was to be a surgeon. His was for her to be his wife.

After graduation was over, she walked to her car. Jack stood, waiting for her. "What took you so long?" he questioned her. She looked down at her shoes. She was afraid of him. He had only struck her once. He swore he wouldn't do it again and he hadn't but the fear had never left her. "I stopped to say good bye to Mister Jannings." Mr. Jannigs was her anatomy teacher, the teacher who had sparked her interest in becoming a surgeon.

"Oh, that parasite. He's the reason you're brain is poisoned with the idea of becoming a surgeon. He's the reason you're leaving him. Meredith Grey, you will never be able to leave me. We are going to start a family together, you will have my children one day and we will raise them right here, together." She looked away from him, but as she did, he grabbed her by the chin. "Don't you look away from me when I'm speaking to you. I said, you WILL NOT leave me Meredith." She knew this was going to be bad.

Her jaw tightened, she stood tall, she slapped his hand away from her face. "Yes, Jack, I am leaving you. Not only for Dartmouth, but for good. This, you and me, it doesn't exist. It's over. It's been over for a long time. You are no longer in control of me. I don't ever want to see you again!" Tears rolled down her face, and with that outburst from Meredith, his hand struck the side of her face. Once she hit the ground, he kicked her. He was out of control. He continued to kick her while she was down until Mr. Jannings walked up on the scene.

He pulled Jack off of Meredith and called the cops on his cell. Meredith lay in the fetal position on the concrete as the school nurse rushed to her side. She was bleeding pretty bad, her lip needed stitches where he had hit her with his class ring. She was still trembling when the police arrived.

"Miss Grey, would you like to press charges against him?" She nodded. She couldn't speak. She was too afraid. The policeman nodded, wrote a few more notes down, took photos of her injuries, handed her his card and said, "If we don't get him for assault and attempted murder and he tries this again, you call me." Again, she nodded. She watched as they put Jack in the patrol car and drove off. As they were leaving, she saw him say, "I'll be back."

Here he was. Standing in her hospital room. She was alone with him. He knew where Gracie was. He had come back.

"How did you find me?" She demanded of him. He just laughed. "Jack, HOW did you find me?"

"Oh Meredith, didn't you know I would be back eventually? I was released after a year in jail, moved across the country, met a woman and settled down. Thing is, we can't have children. She's sort of in the same predicament as I am. In love with someone who won't love us back. She is the one who talked me into this little plan. She has a grude too, ya know. We have done this before, to get back at him. Sad thing is, it didn't quite work out as planned. This time, we decided, it was your turn to suffer. Little did we know, we would get you both at once."

Meredith's mind was reeling. Was he talking about her and Derek? Was he the reason Derek's son had been kidnapped? Did HE kidnap him? What was going on? She had a million questions running through her mind when Jack interrupted her thoughts. "Meredith," he said her name and it sent chills down her back. "Are you ready to revisit your past?" Before she could answer, she felt his cold, hard fist slamming against her cheek. She was out cold.

* * *

OK! That chapters up. Its coming together more now. You are learning about what happened BEFORE it all began! (how i see it anyway LOL) Remember, READ AND REVIEW! See that little review button over there? Click it! Let me know if you wanna know how it all ties together! 


End file.
